The present disclosure is generally related to agricultural water-saving irrigation technology equipment, and more specifically to deep root watering.
In general, traditional watering systems spray water above the soil and at least 50% is lost to evaporation. Moreover, not only does half the water get lost to evaporation, but the surface water does not generally reach the roots of the plant.
What is needed is an efficient means for applying water to vegetation at or below a surface level of the soil.